


Vibrant Vines and Wedding Vows

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fluff, Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Potter cottage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: This is my happy place; right here, right now, with him.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone but if you want more insight into the backstory of this particular moment, I'd recommend you readObligation Weighs Heavy,The Perils of Eavesdropping, andA Fine Day For a Yellow Weddingtoo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Vibrant Vines and Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Potter/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, my friend! I hope this little piece of fluff will put a silly smile on your face. 💙
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #359:  
> 1\. October  
> 2\. (Rolling)  
> 3\. Sky
> 
>  ~~The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt:~~ Self-prompt: Ceremony
> 
> Once more, The Pen15 is Mightier has left me promptless, causing the need for a self-prompt. As usual, I*ve drawn inspiration from my real life, choosing this theme since I'm about to sing at my friend's wedding ceremony in just a few hours.
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

In the farthest corner of our garden, safely hidden from the prying eyes of hero worshippers and curious tourists, stands a pergola draped in opulent vines. When I first moved in, it was wild and overgrown, taken over by nature after nearly twenty-five years of neglect.

I don’t know what made me want to attempt restoring it to its former glory — gardening is my mother’s passion, not mine — but as it happened, it quickly became my pet project.

I won’t try to estimate the amount of time I’ve spent on this little slice of heaven. All I know is; it’s been worth it. Every drop of sweat, every muttered curse, every broken nail. And if I didn’t know it before today, there’s certainly no doubt now.

Above our heads, the deep red leaves of the vines glisten in the afternoon sun, a clear cerulean sky peeking through the branches as if eager to catch a glimpse of the ceremony taking place below.

I take a calming breath, inhaling the crisp October air and letting it fill my lungs with hope and anticipation.

Not long ago, I was prepared to make this promise to a woman I hardly even knew, someone my parents had chosen for me, someone I thought I could be content living the rest of my life with.

In comparison, the circumstances couldn’t have been more different.

This time I’m making this promise because I want to, because I love this man above everything else (bar our perfect son). I make it to someone I know better than anyone, and because I genuinely look forward to spending the rest of my days, every single one of them, together with him.

Nothing in my life has ever felt easier. No words have ever rolled more naturally off my tongue.

“I love you, Harry James Potter. I cherish you, our family, and the life we have created together. After everything, to be able to call you mine, to be able to consider myself yours, is more than I had ever dared hope for, more than I ever dared dream of. If you’ll let me, I’ll strive every day to make you the happiest man alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
